


Naughty and Nice

by asongincomplete



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Sibling Incest, whoops i forgot to the most important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Hilda has a very special Solstice present for Zelda.





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up to Alls Well That Ends Well. Merry Christmas fam.

"Have they gone?" 

"Yes, off to the dance," Zelda answers absentmindedly, her focus on the television showing some Christmas music special. The musicians aren't nearly as good as they think and Zelda is amusing herself by throwing snide remarks at the tv. 

"Good, you can open your present then." 

She leans back against the sofa and turns her head to see Hilda standing empty-handed by the door, looking nervous. "Have you forgotten something?" Exchanging presents, just the two of them while they were wrapping up gifts for Ambrose and Sabrina, was one of those things Hilda loves and Zelda indulges her. Something that isn't supposed to happen this year. "I thought we promised Sabrina to open all the presents together this year. You aren't breaking your promise are you sister?" She teases. 

Hilda shakes her head. Her smile shy and her cheeks flushing darker by the second. 

"Hilda?" She frowns starting to worry. 

There is no answer, and she is about to get up when Hilda undoes the tie to her thick pink housecoat. When she lets it fall open, Zelda is completely dumbstruck. 

"This present is just for you," her voice trembles a little and the blush is quickly spreading down her neck to her chest.

Zelda follows it to where Hilda's cleavage peaks from the titillatingly low scoop neckline. There is none of the dark silk and lace she would wear to seduce, only white cotton. It's sweet and romantic, just like Hilda. It's also sheer enough that Zelda can make out the outline of Hilda's nipples and the thatch of hair covering her mound. 

Her mouth goes dry, and she licks her lips, "Lucky me." 

Hilda giggles in that adorable way that always makes Zelda want to smile; not that she ever allowed herself to show how much she enjoys the sound of Hilda's happiness before this, before they, happened, but now the smile blooms easily. "Come, here."

She extends her hand to Hilda and barely has to tug at all before Hilda is on her lap. Zelda puts a hand on Hilda's waist and cups her cheek with the other, she smiles at how warm the blush makes Hilda's skin. She takes the temperature of her sister's skin with her lips once, then captures her full-sweet lips. She starts with tender barely there kisses as she always does, but Hilda nips at her bottom lip impatiently making Zelda groan and start kissing in earnest; her tongue sliding past Hilda's lips for a taste. She never tires of tasting Hilda, would be happiest doing only this for all her waking hours.

"A delicious gift," Zelda says, her lips already moving along her jaw and licking down her neck tasting all the skin within reach until she finds the spot on the right shoulder that drives her sister a little wild. 

Hilda clings to her then. "I put the baby down for the night." Her sigh turns into a little moan as Zelda bites, then soothes her favorite spot. 

"Praise, Satan." She says as Hilda's hands rub along her arm and brush her breast. "You're all mine now." 

"Zelds." 

God, she loves that needy tone, grows wet at the sound of it-her desire shooting into overdrive. Hilda who never asks for anything, no matter how much she wants or needs it, asks and begs in her arms. It's a thrill unlike any she's experienced with a lover before, but then this isn't just any lover, this is Hilda, her Hilda, her love. 

Zelda's hand travels down to the nightgown's hemline pulling it up until her hands are on a smooth naked hip. She slides her fingers across soft flesh reaching for the apex of Hilda's lush thighs, brushing against damp soft curls. Zelda has to hold back a groan. She's thought of this so many times, has pleasured herself so often to images of her sister spread before her, that actually seeing her like this makes Zelda throb. She is determined to have Hilda in every single one of the many ways she imagined, to see her come utterly undone under her touch again and again. 

But that will come later, for now, her touch is light and gentle. For all the time they have spent pressed against each other in the last month they've done little more than kiss, so this will have to be slow. 

She works her fingers between Hilda's folds slowly opening her sister up like a gift, precious and delicate, and spreading the wetness she finds there. She strokes lightly and avoids Hilda's clit at first, working her up until the hitch in Hilda's breathing becomes a loud and clear plea. Then Zelda is touching her sister where she needs it, her fingers moving deftly over the sensitive flesh. Hilda gives up the pretense of palming Zelda's breast and grips Zelda's arm instead, fingers digging into her flesh moaning unabashedly now. 

"Please, Zelds, oh Satan please, I need, I," Hilda begs. 

Satan, how she loves her. 

Loves her far too much to deny her anything, so Zelda obliges, pushing two fingers slowly into her sister's sweet warmth. They both groan now. As delicious as it felt before it doesn't compare with this; with this heat, the heady aroma of sex, and with Hilda assaulting all her senses. 

She sets a slow, almost maddening, rhythm. Wants to draw it out as much as she wants to see Hilda's face awash with bliss. She delights in seeing the pleasure her every movement brings Hilda, pushing her closer to the edge. She watches with rapt attention — drinks in how Hilda's eyes flutter closed and how she bites at her lip as she gets closer to release, head tilting back, exposing her neck to Zelda who takes it as an open invitation to press open-mouthed kisses to it. She tastes the sweat on Hilda's skin and feels her pulse racing away. 

"Zelds, I, I" 

Zelda knows. She can feel Hilda begin to clench around her fingers.   
She quickens her rhythm and curls her fingers a little, pulling the most delicious whimper from her sister. She keeps her eyes on Hilda's face, ignoring the distracting way Hilda's hips thrust wildly against her hand. She wants to see, needs to see. 

Her breath almost catches as Hilda fall over the edge. She's so stunningly beautiful it robs Zelda of words, of any thoughts besides how much she loves her. So she tells her that over and over while Hilda regains her breath.

She plans on whispering it against every inch of her sister's skin. "Come on. I want to do things tonight that require more room than we'll get here, including tasting you." Her voice drops low at the end. 

When they stand, Zelda can see the most adorable blush on her sister's cheeks considering what they just did, what Hilda herself instigated, where anyone might have walked in. 

"Me too." Hilda blushes even more at the admission. 

Zelda laughs, pulls her into a quick kiss, and leads the way towards the stairs.


End file.
